Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a work vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a work vehicle having a work implement and a cover.
Background Information
A work vehicle is a machine used in construction, mining, forestry, farming, etc. Such work vehicles typically have at least one work implement coupled to the vehicle body. The at least one work implement is often movable but can be stationary in some cases. Such work vehicles can use tracks or wheels in order to propel and/or steer, and in order to support the main body of the work vehicle.
One example of such a work vehicle is a feller buncher. A feller buncher is a type of harvester used in logging. It is a motorized vehicle with an attachment that can rapidly cut and gather one or more trees before felling them. Feller is a traditional name for someone who cuts down trees, and bunching is the skidding and assembly of two or more trees. A feller buncher performs both of these harvesting functions and includes a standard heavy equipment base with a tree-grabbing device furnished with a chain-saw, circular saw or shear designed to cut trees off at the base. The machine then places the cut tree on a stack suitable for a skidder or forwarder, or other means of transport (yarding) for further processing (e.g., delimbing, bucking, loading, or chipping). Feller bunchers are often tracked work vehicles, and can be leveling or non-leveling. The work implement of a feller buncher includes an articulating arm and/or boom and a feller head can be attached to the end of the boom. In other work vehicles, other types of work implements can be attached, such as excavator implements (bucket), bulldozer blade, or any other suitable work implements. ,